Le piège
by Selsynn
Summary: Un chasseur, une proie, un piège... pour le triomphe de la vie. Et si vous, vous deviez annoncez à votre ennemie que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, comment feriez-vous ? Voici l'histoire de Draco et de Hermione, venez donc la lire !


**Le piège.**

« Père,

Je suis actuellement chez mon parrain, pour le week-end. Je préfère éviter de sortir de ses appartements, depuis mon anniversaire, comme vous devez vous en douter. Nous avons préparé tous deux la potion de révélation. Je suis liée à une étudiante de Poudlard.

Mais le nom qui est sorti est très... inconcevable. J'espère avoir vos lumières pour m'aider.

Votre fils,

Draco »

* * *

« Draco,

Mon cher fils, fais preuve de tes capacités de Serpentard. Et puis, qui que ce soit, dis-toi que la magie te l'a choisit. Elle (car suivant ta dernière lettre, il s'agit d'une jeune femme) sera très certainement ton idéal même si tu ne le sais pas encore.

Passe mon bonjour à ton parrain,

Ton père,

Lucius »

_Le chasseur se renseigna sur sa proie et inventa un piège pour la gagner._

* * *

Lundi, huit heures.

« Bonjour. Nous allons dorénavant aborder un nouveau point du programme important pour vos aspics. Vous avez quatre heures pour préparer une potion de véritasérum, page huit-cent-quatre-vingt. En binôme. »

En achevant ses mots, le professeur Rogue afficha au tableau certaines instructions, puis déambula dans la classe Serpentard-Gryffondor de dernière année.

Il n'y eut que trois potions correctes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, mais aucune explosion, et le professeur s'en montra satisfait. Il acheva son cours et avant de les libérer ordonna :

« Pour la semaine suivante, je veux un essai sur les principales potions de pouvoirs et de vérité. Bien sûr, votre livre ne parle pas de toutes et certaines sont très rares et dangereuses. Mais je veux que votre essai parle de toutes, sans exception ! »

L'une des élèves pâlit à cette mention puis se précipita vers le bureau du professeur, et demanda une autorisation pour la réserve, que le professeur lui accorda avec un semblant de sourire et un clin d'œil vers son filleul.

_Le piège était en place..._

_

* * *

_

« Non, Ron. On ne peut pas juste parler des potions qui sont dans le livre. J'ai l'autorisation. Il faut qu'on aille dans la bibliothèque. Que vous m'accompagniez ou non. »

Les deux garçons à coté de Hermione eurent un regard las. Quand leur amie prenait cette voix, rien ne pouvait la sortir de là.

Le roux tenta une autre approche, n'ayant pas envie de se séparer de sa petite-amie, ni d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle obscure de la réserve. Il lui attrapa une main et caressa son visage de son autre main, tout en douceur.

Le jeune femme s'adoucit, hésita, se laissa faire quelques minutes, avant de comprendre la manipulation et de rugir.

« Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Mais ne comptait pas sur moi pour partager avec vous mes notes ! »

_La proie avançait, sans avoir conscience du piège._

_

* * *

_

« Ah, Granger... »

le jeune fille ne s'en laissa pas compter. Après tout, la réserve n'est pas un lieu pour échanger des civilités avec un crétin blond. Même s'il est intolérablement mignon. Elle ne marmonna donc qu'un « Malfoy » de salutation. Il sembla s'en contenter, un sourire sincère vint sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle. Elle devrait s'en rendre compte bientôt.

« C'est pour le devoir de potions ? »

Elle ne lui jeta qu'un regard étonné, et croisa ses yeux gris. Sans en avoir parfaitement conscience, elle confirma. Il sourit pour la deuxième fois et lui tendit le livre qu'il consultait.

« Honneur aux dames. Et si je puis me permettre, c'est fou comme certaines potions de vérités sont réalisables avec des ingrédients de tous les jours... Étonnant ! Enfin... Elles ne délivrent que des vérités qui sont censé ne pas pouvoir être utilisé à mauvais escient... »

En lui laissant l'ancien grimoire dans les mains, il quitta la réserve de son allure distingué, non sans avoir lancé un dernier :

« Étudiez avec toute votre âme et votre cœur, Granger. Vous pourriez faire de grandes découvertes. »

_La proie a déclenché le piège._

_

* * *

_

Devant l'étudiante, les lettres rougeoient, les pages se tournent, les lignes s'entremêlent, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Elle décrypte toujours plus de choses sur cette potion, dont elle n'avait qu'entendu parler. « Revelio Amore ». Si nombre de personne reconnaissait que son goût des études lui permettait de concurrencer le plus studieux des Serdaigle, beaucoup ignorait, même son petit-ami actuel, la fascination qu'elle éprouvait devant le mythe des âmes-sœurs.

La potion qu'elle observait ne concernait que ces destinées imbriquées par un Destin quelques fois farceur. Et sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive, sa plume réécrivait la liste des ingrédients pour fabriquer cette potion, tous très commun...

Quand elle revint à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle chercha ses amis du regard. Ron faisait une partie d'échec sorcier avec Colin. Cela l'arrangeait. Elle attrapa la main de Harry et avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, légèrement essoufflés, dans un laboratoire qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le Maître de potions, qui discutait, dix étages plus bas, de la mission « Piège à Gryffondor studieuse » avec son filleul, et commanditaire.

« Harry ! Harry ! Dis quelques choses !

— Hermione. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là ? Alors que le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes ? Et puis pourquoi tu as besoin d'un laboratoire de potion ? »

Sa voix ne contenait que sa colère. Hermione, elle, commença à s'agiter en tout sens, ravie de trouver tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait sans lui répondre. Harry se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que son amie n'était pas dans un état normal. Il commença à prendre peur.

Rogue aurait-il soumis son amie à un impérium particulièrement vicieux ?

_Le chasseur est apaisé. Il a senti la proie intriguée par le piège.  
_

* * *

Les deux adolescents ne dormirent pas de la nuit, mais alors que la sonnerie indiquait le premier cours, Hermione laissa tomber une mèche de ses cheveux dans la potion en stade terminal.

Une douce odeur de jasmin se profila dans la Salle sur demande, qui rappelait à l'esprit de la studieuse Gryffondor un certain Serpentard et blond, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent réellement d'effroi et de surprise quand un nom stagna quelques secondes au dessus du chaudron : « Drago Malfoy »

_La proie s'immole sur l'autel du piège elle-même.  
_

* * *

En titubant, surement le manque de sommeil, Hermione tira son ami vers leur salle de cours. Métamorphose. Avec les Serpentard.

Quand son regard croisa des yeux gris qui la fixait, elle s'empourpra. Les deux retardataires s'excusèrent et le cours se passa. Au moment de quitter la salle, Hermione glissa un papier devant son âme-sœur.

« Je suis au courant. Rendez-vous ce soir devant la salle sur demande. 19h. Hermione Granger. »

_La proie est le chasseur se retrouvèrent alors pour ne plus jamais se quitter... Et la suite n'appartient qu'à eux.  
_

_

* * *

_

***** Espace auteur ***  
**

**

* * *

**Bonjour !

Il s'agissait juste d'un OS qui trainait dans un coin de mon esprit depuis un petit moment. Maintenant, je serais libérée (Ô joie !) de sa désagréable petite voix qui me disait chaque jour "Ecris-moi, écris moi !". J'espère que vous avez pu apprécier !

J'apprécie tous les commentaires, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est du surfait. J'aime bien l'idée du piège à Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'un Serpentard lié à elle ferait ainsi. C'est suffisamment tortueux et ça a toutes les chances de réussir.

A la prochaine !

Selsynn


End file.
